


Tender Care

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Caring Julie, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Sick Christen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: After a brutal 3 games in 1 week trip for Chicago, Christen has come down with the creeping funk.  Alyssa tells Julie who rushes to the rescue.Julie wants nothing more than to take care of the forward and nurse her back to health.  Christen just wants to stop puking up her stomach contents.  Will both women get what they want?  Do they make it through the whole movie? Cuteness and fluff ensues. One-shot.





	Tender Care

“Oh God. What could you possibly want? It is my day off. Let me sleep.” Julie moaned. She was burrowed under her covers. They had just come off a brutal three games in one week. All she wanted to do was sleep until her dinner date with Christen that night. The defender’s phone was incessantly buzzing, interrupting her plan and her beauty sleep. A stream of curse words flew from her mouth as a hand snaked out and grabbed the offending machine from her side table.

“What?!”

“Well hey Jules. Good morning, or it could have been until you yelled.”

“Lys. I was sleeping. What is so important that you called me four times?”

“It is Christen. She isn’t feeling well. We just got the puking to stop.”

“Chris is sick?” Julie snapped straight up in her bed. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“She didn’t want you to worry. But then the puking started. She’s resting now. I didn’t tell her I was calling you.” Alyssa was pacing in the living room. Whatever Christen was trying to fight off was currently kicking her ass.

“Ok Lys. Keep her resting.” Julie threw off her covers and made her way to the hall closet to get a bag. “I will be there soon.”

“Can do Julie. Be safe.” Both women hung up. Alyssa went to check on the poor forward. She peaked her head in and saw a resting Christen. The goalkeeper decided to leave her be. Her body had to be sore after all of that heaving.

Julie was back in her bedroom, packing enough essentials to last for a few days. The defender made sure to pack her old Santa Clara shirt that her girlfriend loves. Chris deserved to be spoiled when she was sick. On top of the bag went Nova. The pair had gone to Navy Pier on one of their first dates. Christen had dragged Julie to the Build-A-Bear and demanded they make one together. The defender couldn’t say no to those big green eyes and they made a cute black and white dog. Nova has been traded back and forth between the couple ever since.

“Where’s the fire?” Julie’s housemate and fellow Red Star Sofia Huerta had heard all of the blonde’s rummaging and come to investigate.

“Hey, Lys called me and Chris is sick. I don’t know when I’ll be home.” Julie threw her bag over her shoulder and went looking for her keys.

“Shit. Ok, just keep me updated and get her better.” Sofia slid up against the wall to keep out of the way. She found out a long time ago that a person shouldn’t get between Julie and her woman. It never ended well.

“Can do Sof.” Julie located her keys on the kitchen counter and scooped them up. A quick wave to the young forward then she was out the door. The elevator took her to the garage so Julie could find her car.

The blonde navigated the crowded city streets with ease. When she first moved to Chicago, the busy streets seemed like death traps. But she had to get out to the fields for practice. Sure, she could have bummed a ride with her teammates. But hey, a woman had to eat. So she slowly overcame her fears. It certainly helped that the city was one big grid. That made it pretty difficult to get lost. Julie also considered taking a Lyft, but if Christen had to go to the hospital, Julie wanted to be able to get her there quickly.

Before going to Christen’s and Alyssa’s condo, Julie had to make two pit stops. The first was at the local CVS. She parked her car and jogged inside. The blonde grabbed a basket and got to work. In the medicine aisle, she picked up some heavy-duty Tylenol in case Chris had a fever. Lys said she was puking, so Julie found a syrup to coat her throat. To be safe, she also picked up a thermometer. She wasn’t going to leave things to chance. She grabbed some Burt’s Bees to sooth Chris’s chapped lips and went to the food section. Green Powerade, clubhouse crackers, and tomato soup all made their way into her basket. Christen would need to replenish the electrolytes she lost and keep trying to keep some sort of bland food down. That would do for now. She could always make another run if she needed to, once she made sure her girlfriend was ok. Julie made her way to the self-check and flew through it.

Julie stowed the groceries next to her bag in the back of her car. She had one more stop to make before she could get to her ill girlfriend. Pulling out of the parking lot, Julie headed to a small hole-in-the-wall shop. Christen and Julie had found it while exploring the city and it had quickly become one of the forward’s favorite stores. Julie paid to park in front of it and bipped inside.

“Julie! Glad to see you back in town. That game in Orlando looked rough.”

“Hey Kelsey. Yeah it was but we came back with 3 points.” Julie smiled at the young owner. “That’s kinda why I am here.”

“Oh. Celebration with Chris planned?” Kelsey waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I wish. Alyssa called me and apparently Christen came back with the stomach bug.”

“Oh no! I know just what she needs.” Kelsey slid out from behind the counter and started putting together a basket. Into it went lavender bath salts, a loofa, a cucumber face mask, a special powder for a long foot soak, a rejuvenating sleep mask, and 4 aromatherapy candles. “This and some rest coupled with fluids will get her back on her feet in no time.” The smiling woman handed Julie the loaded basket.

“Kels you are a lifesaver. Chris swears by your stuff. What do I owe you?” Julie shifted the basket to one hand and dug her wallet out of her sweats.

“On me.”

“No Kels this is expensive. You can’t give this much product away.”

“Take it JJ. Brag about it online when it works.” Kelsey insisted.

“Ugh fine.” She didn’t have the time to argue. Julie waved goodbye and trotted back out to her car. Now she could go take care of her sick girlfriend.

Julie made the drive to Christen and Alyssa’s building in record time. She canned the pass Chris had given her at the start of the season and got access to the garage. Julie whipped into the first parking spot she saw and hopped out of the car. Gathering her bag and two bundles of supplies, the blonde made her way to the elevator. On the ride up, she sent a quick text to Alyssa so she would be ready to open the door. Getting down the hallway required a bit of a balancing act but Julie managed. Alyssa must have heard her shuffling down the hall because the door opened before she could attempt to free a hand to knock.

“Hey Jules.” The goalkeeper grabbed the wobbling basket before the young woman dropped it.

“Hey Lys. Thanks.” She stepped inside so Alyssa could shut the door. “How is she?”

“Last I checked she was still dozing. She puked a little more but there wasn’t anything left on her stomach for her to throw up.”

“Ok. Heat up this soup. She has got to get something on her stomach. I am going to run a hot bath for her to soak in. That always helps her feel a little better.” Julie traded Alyssa the CVS bag for the basket.

“Can do JJ.” The two women went their separate ways.

The blonde quietly walked down the hall and into Christen’s room. Her love was laying in the center of her king-sized bed. She was burrowed under the Ravenclaw House comforter Julie had given her last Christmas. The forward’s brow was furrowed and she pulled the blanket tighter around herself in her sleep. Julie’s heart broke at the sight. Chris was really under the weather.  
“Hang in their baby. We will get you feeling better real soon.” Julie whispered softly and crept t the master bath off of Christen’s room.

First, she dug out the aromatherapy candles and a small set of matches. She lit the lavender and lemongrass candles. She set one on the edge of the tub and the other on the sink. Next, she started running Chris a warm bath. When the water was shallow, she added the relaxing bath salts. Julie went to the attached closet and found Christen’s softest robe and favorite slippers in case she wanted them. Julie checked the bath and found it to be the perfect temperature. She turned off the water and snuck back out to her packed bag. Quietly, she extracted her Santa Clara shirt for Chris to wear after the bath. A stealthy rummage in Christen’s dresser and she had a pair of sleep shorts to go with it. Julie laid them in the bathroom and nodded her head. Everything was ready for Christen. Julie exited the bathroom and crawled onto the side of the forward’s bed.

“Chris, baby, wake up for me.” Julie cooed as she brushed stray hair from the forward’s face.

“Mmmph…J?” Green eyes were forced open at the sound of her favorite voice.

“Yeah baby, it’s me. Let me get you in a warm bath so I can get you feeling better.” The defender smiled softly.

“Carry me?” Christen sounded so pitiful, it broke Julie’s heart.

“Of course baby. Just scoot to the edge of the bed.” Julie slid off and waited for her lady. Christen slowly unwrapped from her comforter cocoon and made it to the edge of the bed.  
“Up we go honey.” The blonde carefully picked up Christen bridal style. One step at a time they made their way to the master bath. Julie gently set her girlfriend on the edge of the tub. Off came the old Red Stars sleepshirt and random pair of Tyereso shorts. With two hands firmly holding Christen steady, Julie guided her to stand up then into the tub.

“Oh…mmm this feels amazing.” The forward sighed as she lowered herself into the warm water.

“Good. You stay here. I am going to go get the thermometer so we can see if you are running a fever.” Julie sprang up from the side and to the kitchen. She grabbed the thermometer and was gone before Alyssa even realized she was there. Back in the bathroom, she knelt next to the tub.

“Under your tongue baby.” Julie turned it on and handed it to Christen. The forward sighed but did as Julie asked, mildly glaring at her the whole time. Julie found it adorable. When it beeped Julie took it from Christen before she could look at it.

“98.6. You are normal Chris.” Julie showed her the flashing green display screen. At least she didn’t have a fever.

“Yay.” Christen tiredly cheered and sank deeper into the water.

“You stay here for at least half an hour. I am going to check on your soup. Listen to your podcast.” Julie rose and set up the podcast to play via the portable Bluetooth speaker the forward kept on her sink. Christen nodded in agreement and her green eyes slid shut as she relaxed in the warm water.

Julie dropped a kiss on her forehead and left, closing the bathroom door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen, this time looking for Alyssa. The goalkeeper was standing over a pot on the stove, stirring it slowly. Julie sniffed the air.

“That doesn’t smell like the tomato soup I picked up.” Julie looked at older woman.

“It’s not. That would have been too strong on her upset stomach. I dug in the cupboards and found enough to throw together some chicken noodle soup. If it stays down, she can always try to the tomato soup tomorrow.

“Yeah good point.” Julie grumbled. “They were out of chicken noodle at CVS and I just wanted to get here.”

“Relax Jules I am just trying to help.” Alyssa raised a spoonful. “Here, try it.” Julie crossed to the stove and slurped it.

“Mm Lys that is good.” Julie beamed her megawatt smile at the goalkeeper.

“Thanks. I modified my grandma’s recipe based on what I found in the cabinets.”

“She will love it.” Julie promised. “Speaking of my lady, I should get back to her.”

When Julie reentered the bathroom, she found Christen in the same position she left her in. The blonde smiled at the look of relaxation on the tan woman’s face. She lowered herself into a sitting position next to the tub. Then she took ahold of Christen’s hand and massaged it with her own. Her ministrations brought a faint smile to Christen’s face. To Julie, it was a beautiful sight. That is how the pair stayed for the rest of the short podcast. Julie squeezed Christen’s hand when the room grew silent.

“Now sweetheart, let’s get you dressed and try some soup. We gotta get your tummy to accept something.” Christen groaned when Julie mentioned food. There mere thought made her stomach roll.

“Jules, I don’t want to puke again.” She pleaded.

“You won’t baby. The bath and the candles have gotten your body to relax and encouraged those healing energies. Don’t get it worked up again. Let me get you dressed and to the couch. You can take a few sips of soup and Powerade. Then you and Nova just have to snuggle on the couch. OK?”

“Well…ok Jules.”

Julie got to her feet and then helped Christen to hers and out of the tub. Only once she was sure the older woman was stable did Julie let her go to grab the fluffy towel. She knelt and proceeded to dry Christen off. Every touch was gently and filled with love. The forward had to blink back tears. She felt like poop and Julie still treated her with the utmost care. When she was sure Christen was dry, Julie hung the towel back up and asked.

“Do you want to go robe and slippers or Santa Clara and shorts?” Julie offered both to Christen. Green eyes lit up when they saw Santa Clara red. Julie put the robe on the back of the door and grabbed the Santa Clara shirt. She helped Christen slip it on. Christen raised the collar over her nose and took a deep breath once she had it on. It smelled of firewood, mountain flowers, and cotton sheets. A smell that was unique to Julie Johnston. Christen couldn’t get enough of it.

“I just washed it. Talk about timing.” Julie beamed at the actions of her girlfriend. Even when she was sick, she was adorable. “Now slide these shorts on so I can get you to the couch.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Christen let the shirt fall back into place and balanced on Julie to slip them on.

“As soon as she was done, Julie again swept her up into her arms, bridal style. Christen’s arms wrapped around Julie’s neck as her face buried itself in the crook. The blonde walked slowly to the spacious living room, doing her best not to jostle Christen and upset her stomach. She made a bee-line straight to the couch. Julie lowered Christen onto it and it took the older woman a moment to let go of her.

“You stay right here baby. I’ll get everything you need.” Julie told her girlfriend.

“Nova?” Christen gave Julie big, green, puppy-dog eyes.

“I brought Nova. Let me go get her and your blanket.”

“I can get her a small bowl of soup and a cold Powerade Julie.” Alyssa piped up from the recliner she was reading in.

“That would be great Lys, thanks.” Julie shot the goalkeeper a grateful smile and headed back to Christen’s bathroom. She blew out the candles and uncovered the drain in the tub. Julie switched the light off and went back to the bedroom. Nova was tucked under her arm before she gathered up the dark blue comforter. The blonde almost tripped twice, but somehow, she made it back to Christen in one piece. Alyssa was standing next to her, holding the soup. The cold Powerade was already on the side table. Julie took the hint. She dropped the blanket over Christen, tucking it under her feet so they wouldn’t get cold. Christen’s tired eyes lit up when she spotted Nova. The furry companion found her way to the forward’s lap.

“Ok baby, now try a few sips of Lys’s soup for me.” Julie encouraged as she sat on the other side of the couch.

“Just a few…” Christen sounded hesitant but took the bowl from Alyssa. Both women watched as she raised the spoon and slowly swallowed a spoonful.

“That’s not bad Lys.”

“Thanks.” The goalkeeper smiled and gave Christen some space, returning to her chair.

“Let that sit for a few minutes then try another.” Julie suggested and forward eagerly agreed. She did not want to puke anymore. Christen snuggled into the couch, an arm around nova. Julie grabbed the TV remote and started to channel surf. She stopped when she found Legally Blonde. The movie had just started and it was one of Christen’s favorites. She glanced at her girlfriend. Her eyes had a faint joy in them. 

“Take another sip Chris. Maybe try the Powerade.” Julie encouraged. 

Christen took her eyes off the screen long enough to grab the soup bowl. She sipped another mouthful, hesitant to upset her stomach. The bowl was replaced on the side table. The forward watched Warner break Elle’s heart. Her stomach rumbled, but the universe must have heard her pleas because all it did was talk. 20 minutes into the movie, she tried the green Powerade. It felt good on her throat. So she took a second, small sip before snuggling down with Nova. Julie and Alyssa traded a cautiously optimistic look. Maybe, hopefully, the worst was over.

Christen alternated small sips of soup and Powerade for the rest of the movie. There were a few nervy moments when she thought her stomach would rebel. One warranted a mad scramble to the closest bathroom, Julie hot on her heels. Luckily, it was just a false alarm. The blonde carried Christen back to the couch just in time for the Bend and Snap. Christen opted to stretch out on the couch, using Julie’s lap as a pillow. Julie carded her hand through Christen’s curly locks, wanting to keep the forward relaxed.

By the time Elle had graduated from Harvard, Christen was lightly snoring from Julie’s lap. She had successfully kept down half the soup and three-fourths of the Powerade. Nowhere near enough to replenish what she threw up all morning, but it was as tart. They could focus on rehydration tomorrow. Julie just wanted Christen to get a good night’s rest as far as tonight was concerned. That meant getting her off the couch and into her own bed.

“Chris? Honey let me get you in your bed.” Julie gently shook the snoring forward.

“Comfy…” Christen groaned.

“I know but you will be stiff in the morning. All you have to do is sit up. I will carry you.” Christen must have agreed because she pushed herself up. Julie stood up and gathered the forward and her blanket. 

“I will power down and lock up JJ.”

“Thanks Lys. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Alyssa called as Julie carefully made her way down the hall to Christen’s bedroom. Christen had refused to let Julie go. That is how they ended up huddled on one side of the bed with Julie as the big spoon. She pulled Christen close and the forward snuggled with Nova. The forward would be back on her feet in on time. Julie just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I've been working on this one for about a week now and finally finished it. Presston just steals my heart. They are both adorable cinnamon rolls and I love getting to watch them play together. I hope you liked it. As always, let me know what you think in the comments below or leave me so kudo love. It absolutely makes my day and encourages me to keep writing.  
> -Red


End file.
